the dragon hybrids enderloxthe wolf among us crossover
by werrhh15
Summary: the life of a 15 year old teen all changes when he meets the one and only enderlox and Bigby wolf what side will he choose good or bad
1. Chapter 1

The story of the dragon hybrid. Enderlox/the wolf among us crossover

* * *

><p>?s POV(note don't know his name yet that will be in chapter2)It was one late afternoon i was walking home from my part time job,second day wasn't so bad,i said to<p>

* * *

><p>myself,my home is only a block away from work so i get there pretty early,cant wait to get online and play with my friends and play call of duty,i said to myself again,2<p>

* * *

><p>hours later,time to get offline and go to bed,he said,(Dream time!) where am i he said,we are in your dreams,what?!,as he's looking around he finally sees the<p>

* * *

><p>person,who are you! He yelled,im sorry where are my manners my name is enderlox, his name gave me a chill, im a enderdragon hybrid ive been reading your mind for a<p>

* * *

><p>while and you've been wanting to become a dragon hybrid haven't you? Enderlox said, yeah i...wait who are you exactly...i wake up,uh what a weird dream wonder what<p>

* * *

><p>time it is,its 8:00 am,oh shit im late. I get to work finally strange only the bosses car is here i walk in and yell his name, luke you here, there was no response i walk into<p>

* * *

><p>his office and i find him...d..de...dead hes dead, i quickly run to the phone and call 911...30 minutes later the rest of the employes show up,where were you guys, power<p>

* * *

><p>outage they all say, the boss is dead he..killed himself everyone was shocked, end of chapter 1.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Johns POV (that's his name)

the funeral is over it finished 10 minutes ago, the priest said, everyone was gone in a flash I went home I sat there on my bed wondering why did he kill himself, where did he get the gun, who was that person in my dream,(ding dong)I get up to see who's at the door it's just the neighbour believe this is yours he said, he hands me a letter with a huge stamp on the middle, thanks I said, I close the door and run to my study to open the letter, its doesn't have my name on it though just my address I open the letter and read, it's a invite to a party in new York city it says you have been invited to a party at the woodland luxury apartments I keep on reading and thought maybe I should go it'll probly cheer me up but at the end of the letter it says I have to...MOVE!. I've decided to move the movers have already packed my things they said they'll take it to the address I already paid them, I'm on a plane sleeping no dream this time just a voice saying you will become Hybrid it repeats over and over I wake up as the plane lands i get off and call a taxi, the party is in 2 hours I arrive at the address I look at the sign and it says the woodlands the movers unpacked my things and put them in the lobby as I'm walking I hear voices it's in the lobby there arguing one is a blond I'm guessing that's the wife the other is a tall man with brown hair the husband as I walk in they stop arguing and look at me I walk over to my things and then turn around and ask where can I buy an apartment 4th floor they say at the same time, thanks I said walking towards the elevator I get in another man quickly comes running towards the elevator and gets in at the last second he lays against the elevator wall and looks at me I look back we just stare for a few seconds and I ask where can I buy an apartment he tells me it's at the end of the hall and he's going there too to pay bills he asks me who I am, my name is John I said as we walk down the hall he says wait here ask why cant I come in and do it, it's complicated he said as he walks in I lay against the wall I close my eyes for few seconds and then I open them I saw enderlox for a few seconds then the door opens enderlox is gone in flash the man hands me the papers I put all my info down and I ask as I'm writing what's your name, Bigby he said, I finish the papers he gives me a key and a note and says top floor middle penthouse only one available bigby said, I say thanks bigby, no problem he said, see you around bigby, you too he said, I get to the top floor open the door to my apartment my stuff is already there strange how did it get here so fast I setup my TV and playstation I go to the bedroom and setup my bed the party starts in 15 minutes I get dressed in my best clothes and go down to the lobby I see people setting stuff up I walk out and a woman stops me where do you think you're going where's your invite and who are you, I hand her the invite she says what's your name, my name is john I'm 15 years old, bigby walks up hey snow can I get some help, I said I can help bigby I quickly interrupted, why not he said. End of chapter 2 hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
